Miriallia's Party
by AsuCagafan
Summary: REPOSTED! Miriallia's throwing a party...a really wacky, wild party. Expect random dares, a crushing red-eyed boy, a protective boyfriend, and a boy with a secret but forbidden love? Just what is going on in this party?


Sorry if I deleted this before but here it is. I had to correct it at that time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny. If I did, I'd be jumping with joy. Please review later on.

* * *

The Invitation 

"Another day, more paperwork…" Cagalli sighed at the sight of her huge pile of paperwork to sign. "Curse those bastards! Seriously, they're fucking workaholics!" Then her cell phone rang. It was Miriallia calling. "Thank God!"

Cagalli: Hello? Miri, is that you?

Mir: Who'd you expect? Anyway, can you go to the party tomorrow?

Cagalli: No work so I'm free.

Mir: Good. Athrun's coming too. Anyway, we're all gonna play some games besides Truth or Dare

Cagalli: Such as?

Mir: You'll see. It's a surprise.

Then Shinn came in therefore interrupting their talk. "Cagalli (note: they're friends now), I've got more paperwork for you to sign." "Aw c'mon! Cut me some slack here! I don't want to anymore!" "I'll get you candy!" "I'm not a kid!"

Mir: Hello? Can't you just tell Shinn to bug you later? Oh yeah, tell him he's invited too.

Cagalli: Sure.

Mir: Bye! See you tomorrow!

BEEP! BEEP!

"Who's that on the phone?" Shinn asked. _"Don't tell me it's Athrun again…"_ "Just Mir. Say, wanna come to her party? She said you're invited." "Is HE coming?" "Athrun? Yup!"

Shinn's Thoughts!

_Fuck! He's coming! Why did Meyrin go for another man? I might as well plan something to grab Cagalli's attention! _ (note: He has a **HUGE CRUSH** on Cagalli)

Normal POV

"Shinn? Are you coming or…" "YES!" Shinn yelled. Almost like a girl saying yes on a man's proposal. "I'm gonna come!" "You don't have to yell you know. Say, where is that idiotic boyfriend…I mean, fiancé of mine?" Cagalli said looking for Athrun. Shinn just whistled while looking at the window. _"I'm so good! That idiot's nowhere near Cagalli!" _

Meanwhile…"WHERE THE HELL AM I??????????" Athrun yelled as he was stuck inside Destiny's cockpit. Obviously he was in the mobile suit hangar. "THAT FUCKING ASUKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Athrun yelled some more. Outside, Kira was playing with his PSP. "Where is that noise coming from?" Then Kira checked it out. "Whoever's inside Destiny will get their ass kicked for making me lose to Apocalypse! (He's currently playing X-Men Legends 2: The Rise of The Apocalypse)" When he opened it, a struggling Athrun came out. "Finally! I'm free!" "Athrun? Why are you inside Destiny?" "Shinn pushed me inside obviously trying to get Cagalli's attention." "Cagalli? I thought he was going out with Luna?"

"She's with another man like Meyrin." "Oh…"

* * *

Truth or Dare 

"Thank you for coming even though we're only few…" As Miriallia checked her list:

Cagalli

Kira

Athrun

Lacus

Dearka

Shiho

Yzak

Shinn

Lunamaria

Meyrin

"I guess we're all complete." Mir said. "The first event is Truth or Dare as usual but there's a twist! There will be a random couples dare! It means you are paired with someone randomly and that pair will do a dare together!" "That's nice." Cagalli said. "_I hope I'm not paired with Kira later on!"_ "First's up is Meyrin!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Meyrin 

"Truth or Dare?" Mir asked. "Well, I'd say Truth. I don't like dares." "Now, who's the guy you're currently dating?" "Well, his name's…um…Setsu (guess from which anime he is)." "Is he a cute boy?" "He's shy like me and we pretty much like each other." "Aww…how sweet!!!!!!" "Last question, do you think Cagalli and Shinn make a nice pair? Please be honest in answering." "No. Athrun-san's already engaged to her."

* * *

Lunamaria 

"So, what's your choice? Truth or Dare?" "Dare. I hate easy ones." "Okay…um…can you guys give me suggestions?" As Mir asked the others. Each of them replied:

Meyrin: Make Luna nee-chan kiss Shinn?

Shinn: Make her say bad words to a child?

Yzak: Make her say 'I'm a hobo'?

Shiho: Ask her to slap Shinn?

Dearka: Ask her to pick up men from the neighborhood?

Lacus: Make her wear dresses!

Kira: Ask her to cry for five minutes?

Athrun: I dunno.

Cagalli: How about make her kiss Shinn in the pool in your backyard?

"I like that Cagalli. Say, you up for it?" As Mir faced a shocked Luna. Obviously she wouldn't agree. "NO!!!" Luna yelled. Even Shinn was surprised at Cagalli's dare. "NO WAY IN HELL!!!"

"Aw c'mon Shinn! What harm can it do?" "_Actually, it could lemme say, embarrass me that I kissed another woman and I did it in front of you, my crush!_ LOTS OF HARM!!!!!" Shinn yelled.

Then suddenly, they were pushed by Cagalli to the pool. "CAGALLI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Sorry Shinn. But you two forced me to. If you don't do that dare, I'll never lend you my manga!" "That's mean! I haven't finished reading them all yet! Fine, but you'll expect tons of paperwork tomorrow!" As he kissed Luna quickly and got out of the pool. "Shit! I'm wet!"

* * *

Athrun 

"Truth or Dare? Your choice." "I'd say…truth. I'm just staying safe for now." "WIMP!!!!!!!" Shinn yelled. But did Athrun care? Noooo…he just stayed calm (in a very cute way that would make all Athrun fan girls drool or not). "Anyway, did you know that Kira sneaked into Cagalli's room during the 2nd war when you were gone? (note: this never happened in GS/D)"Suddenly…"KIRA!!!!!!!! YOU F---ING IDIOT!!!!!!! YOU SNEAKED IN MY ROOM?!?" Cagalli yelled. "I told you not to!" "But…I was scared of sleeping in my room without Lacus!" Back to Athrun…"HE WHAT?!?" Then he faced Kira with a death glare. "WHY'D YOU SNEAK INTO MY FIANCEE'S ROOM?????" "What? Like I've told you, I only sneaked in there because I was scared of sleeping alone!" "Yet you had to say 'I love you' to me countless times when you sleep with me. Plus, you kept on hugging me not to mention groping me!" Cagalli complained. "Tell me, are you incest? Because I detest not to mention loathe incest relationships!" "BACK TO THE GAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mir yelled. "So, did you and Cagalli have _**it**_ already?" "Well…we did…" "WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU TOLD ME YOU AND CAGALLI NEVER HAD _**IT**_! ATHRUN ZALA, I'M GONNA KIL…" BOOM! "WHAT THE?!?" Then they saw Cagalli holding cannon. "If you yell one more time Kira, I swear I'm not gonna hug you anymore! GOT IT?!?" "O-okay…so are you happy with Cagalli now?" "Of course! She's the only thing that makes me happy except for robots!" "O-okay…"

* * *

Cagalli 

"Dare Mir. I hate truth!" "Okay, kiss Kira for a minute! On the lips please!" Mir said. "NO WAY IN HELL!!!!!!! WHY WOULD I KISS MY TWIN BROTHER?" "Because, you and Kira shared a kiss in the 2nd war. (again, not true) Which I saw personally myself." "Ki…Kira…you did? Lacus said teary-eyed. "Mir! That was accidental! Anyway, it Kira's fault for tripping and landing at me!" "DO IT OR I'LL FORCE YOU TO SLEEP IN HIS BED LATER! (not **THAT**way)" "Fine!" Then she leaned to where Kira was and kissed him.

* * *

Athrun's Thoughts 

"_I swear I'll kill Kira for this later! Note to self: kill Kira"_

* * *

Shinn's Thoughts 

"_I'll toast the bastard later for this! I mean kissing my crush in front of everybody! Note to self: kill the bastard and the other blueberry-headed bastard."_

* * *

Kira's Thoughts 

"_If only Cagalli wasn't my sister, I'd kiss her till I die! I mean, her lips are soft! Note to self: kiss Cagalli in a secluded place if I had a chance! _(I guess he's incest!)"

* * *

Cagalli's Thoughts 

"_Oh f---! I'm kissing my twin brother! I'm sure I'll be traumatized as hell later! Note to self: stay humanly away from Kira after this! I'm sure I'll die later!_

* * *

Normal POV 

After that, Cagalli pulled away then sat at the back near the corner. Staying humanly away from Kira. "Ne Kira! Like the kiss?" Unfortunately, Kira was gone after Cagalli pulled away. "_Must've chickened out."_ "So who wants to continue the individual truth or dare?" Unfortunately, no one raised their hands up. "All of you want the random couples dare?" Then the others nodded. "Okay, if you say so."

* * *

The Random Couples' Dare 

Athrun and Lacus

"Alright, our first pairing is the ex-engaged couple, Athrun and Lacus! Your task is to cook something for girlfriend/boyfriend. It means Cagalli and Kira will judge your food. Oh yeah, you two are given 5 minutes to cook because you two are coordinators." Then the two ran straight for the kitchen and grabbed all the cooking materials they need. "So…" Athrun said. "Do you have an idea on what to serve them?" "How about a fondant?" Lacus suggested. "I can bake it in 2 minutes. Athrun, you'll help me decorate the fondant with chocolate syrup and whipped cream and serve it to them" "What am I? A waiter?" "You have to looks for it. Anyway, let's get to work if we ever have hope on making them happy." And so the two started to work. Athrun sat there doing nothing while Lacus did all the baking. Soon, 3 minutes have passed and the two fondants were cooked. "There! Athrun, it's your turn to help me with the final procedures! (read the one above)" Suddenly…"TIME'S UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mir yelled. Finally, the two showed up with two separate plates with a fondant on top on each one. "Here you go Kira!" "This better not have Athrun's marks!" "_Actually it does…ironic ne?" _Athrun thought then he gave his Cagalli. When the twins tasted it..."Delicious!" Cagalli blurted out. "I like it! Thank you!" As she pecked Athrun in the lips. "It's so yummy!" Athrun blushed at Cagalli's comment. Meanwhile, Shinn stared at Athrun with pure hate. Not to mention jealousy. As for Kira…"It might as well do. The only reason I'm like this is because of Athrun." "HEY!"

* * *

Lunamaria and Shinn 

"Us again?" The two ex-couple said in unison. "Yes you two again. Both of you will have to exchange genders for 5 minutes." "EXCHANGE GENDERS??????" "It means, Luna will have to act like a guy and exchange clothes with Shinn and Shinn as a girl wearing your clothes. Go upstairs and exchange **ONLY** your clothes and once you're out, both of you will act like their opposite genders." "Whatever." Shinn just shrugged. Then the ex-couple exchanged their clothes. When they were finally outside, Luna acted like a boy and well… "I'm such a cute girl! So innocent and a virgin" Shinn said in a very girly and cute voice. "_This is embarrassing as hell"_ Meanwhile, the others laughed at Shinn and they rolled on the floor laughing their asses off. "HEY!!!" Shinn pouted which made him look like a girl even more. "STOP THAT!!!" "Alright, alright! We…haha…won't laugh…haha…anymore!" As Mir tried to hold her laughter. "Anyway, it's Luna's turn. Do your best like Shinn here." Then Luna stepped out looking like a real boy. "I'm a boy you f---ing jackasses! GET THE F--- OFF MY SIGHT BITCHES!!!" Luna said in a boyish, creepy voice. Which got everyone scared even Cagalli herself. "Uhh…okay…NEXT COUPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mir yelled.

* * *

Shiho and Dearka 

"NO WAY IN HELL MIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dearka yelled loudly and repeatedly. "I'd rather be paired up with you!" "Nope, sorry Dearka. You'll have to be paired with Shiho for this one. IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE RANDOM IDIOT! **RANDOM**!!!!!!!!!!!" Mir yelled. "Please? Pwetty please?" Dearka said in a baby-like voice with a puppy dog expression. "Again…NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mir yelled for the last time. "Anyway, Shiho seems to be fine with it. So, your task is belly dancing and I have no concern if you're embarrassed or not since it's a dare. Both of you, go to the dressing room. You'll find clothes for belly dancing. You'll have to entertain us for 4 minutes." Then Shiho and Dearka went up to the dressing room to change. Finally, they got out. Shiho just wore an Arabian-like costume and she wore those pants (like what Jasmine wore in the f---ing cartoon, Aladdin) obviously, she still hates skirts. As for Dearka…let's just say it's too horrible for words. (Don't even bother to imagine this. If you do, remember this: **I PITY YOU**.) Suddenly, Cagalli opened the stereo and played their background music. (Usually, the kind of music you hear during belly dancing.) "Good luck you two! And may your embarrassment appear!" Cagalli said. When the music started, Shiho was doing an excellent job. Her body was moving softly and gracefully. When Yzak saw this, he had a nosebleed. Dearka…again, **TOO HORRIBLE FOR WORDS!** He was very awful at this. Again, everyone laughed. It was way too funny than Shinn's act earlier. When the music stopped, Dearka and Shiho stopped. Although, it did not stop the others' laughter. "HEY! STOP IT! THIS IS EMBARRASSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dearka yelled. That was his most embarrassing moment in life other than being rejected by a girl he had currently hit at.

* * *

Yzak and Meyrin 

"Alright, let's begin. Yzak, Meyrin, your task is to do a small play about being parents. I'll hand you my baby niece, Nayuki." Then Mir handed the two a blonde haired baby girl. She had emerald green eyes. At this point, you'd mistake her as Athrun and Cagalli's daughter. (Try to imagine) "OI HAW!!!" Yzak yelled. "THE BABY LOOKS LIKE ZALA AND ATHHA'S CHILD!!!!!!!!" "I know that. I almost thought she could be Cagalli's child." Cagalli blushed at that comment. Suddenly, Kira asked Cagalli. ''Are you pregnant?'' "NO!!!!!!!! I'M STILL 19 IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!" ''Oh yeah…'' Mir said. ''It can only reach till 10 minutes. Exceed and you get a punishment that is also very embarrassing. Almost as embarrassing as Dearka's earlier." Suddenly, Nayuki started to cry ang bawl. (She is a baby after all). Yzak had no concern but luckily, Meyrin hushed Nayuki not to cry and handed her baby bottle with chocolate milk. (She's 3 years-old) "Nayuki…happy!" Nayuki said with a giggle. (KAWAII!!!) Meyrin just smiled while Yzak just grouched like one of those lazy dads that like to be grouchy and all. "YZAK JOULE!" Meyrin yelled. "STOP LAYING AROUND THERE DOING NOTHING AND HELP ME HERE!!!" Meyrin nagged like a real housewife. (Try to imagine) Yzak became scared and found Nayuki a rattle and a stuffed toy to play with. "Who wants this rattle?" Yzak said in a weird, sweet tone. (Quite OOC of him ne?) Athrun just mocked at him. "Aww…Joule's a father. Isn't that sweet and precious?" Athrun said in a mocking tone. "SHUT THE F--- UP ZALA BEFORE I SEND YOU TO HELL TO MEET YOUR DEATH!" Yzak yelled. "YZAK!" Meyrin scolded him. ''THERE'S A BABY PRESENT SO DON'T SAY BAD WORDS AND ATHRUN-SAN! STOP ACTING CHILDISH!" Meyrin nagged at both men. Her tone sounded so mother-like. "HAI!!!'' The two men replied. In their inner thoughts: "_Never make Meyrin act like a mother again. She's way too creepy! I'm gald I'm not her fiancé/husband!_'' "TEN MINUTES IS UP! TIME FOR OUR LAST COUPLES' DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mir yelled.

* * *

Kira and Cagalli 

"WHY HIM AGAIN?!?'' Cagalli complained as she pointed to Kira with her middle finger. ''_Why him? I asked not him earlier! So why him?_'' ''I wanted to. And where the hell is Sai and Kuzzey?'' Mir said. ''Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that they'll come. They had classes earlier. Anyway, Kira, GO INSIDE THE HALL CLOSET." Mir commanded. ''Why? Do I have to?" Kira asked dumbly. "Yes you have to so…GO!!!!!!!!" As Mir pushed Kira inside the hall closet. "Thank you for pushing him inside! So can we lock him up right now?" Cagalli asked. "Nope. You have to go too." "WHA?!? But I…" Too late, Cagalli was pushed inside and she fell on top of Kira. "HEY! DON'T LOCK ME IN HERE!" "Sorry but your dare is to stay inside there for half an hour (trans: 30 minutes)" Mir said and locked the door to the big hall closet which may I remind you can fit 3 people inside.

* * *

Inside the closet… 

"Why am I locked up with you? I'd prefer Athrun with me here than you!" "Sorry but I won't allow that in the future even if you two are finally married." "You're too overprotective you know. And one, I'M THE OLDEST TWIN YOU BUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cagalli yelled loudly.

* * *

Outside… 

Sai and Kuzzey arrived at the doorstep. "Hi Mir! Can we put our jackets in the hall closet?" Sai asked. "NO!!!!!!!!" Mir yelled and whispered something at Sai and Kuzzey. A few seconds later…"Oh, the Kira and Cagalli in the closet case. Okay, if you say so." Sai said. Then the three went inside. "Hi Athrun! Hi Dearka!" Kuzzey said then faced Mir. "But isn't that…um...incest? I mean, Kira might do **IT** in there with Cagalli like in the 1st war (again, it's not true)." Unfortunately for him, everyone heard Kuzzey's sentence loud and clear. Not to mention, Athrun and Lacus. He was SO busted. ''KUZZEY!!!!!!!!" Mir yelled. ''They're not supposed to know that!" "Mir, I didn't know you placed a hidden video camera inside the hall closet'' Sai said pointing to the TV screen. It showed Kira and Cagalli inside the hall closet.

* * *

Inside the closet… 

"Kira, wake up you f---ing bum! GET THE F--- UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cagalli yelled to a currently sleeping Kira. ''_At least he's asleep or…or…he'll…KYAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_'' Cagalli thought. But she kept on waking him up. "WAKE UP YOU LAZY JACKASS!!!!!! C'MON! WAKE THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!" Cagalli yelled repeatedly.

* * *

Outside… 

While watching Cagalli wake up the sleeping Kira, everyone had sweat drops on the back of their heads.

* * *

Inside… 

Finally, Kira raised up from the floor. ''Finally, you're awake. Use your head to get us out…'' Cagalli's sentence was stopped when Kira pushed her to the wall of the hall closet. ''Uhh…Kira…'' ''I…I…I…''

* * *

Outside… 

''Oi! What the hell is Yamato trying to say? I what?'' Yzak asked annoyed. He was itching to find out what Kira was trying to say. ''His feelings.'' Sai said out of the blue while staring at the TV screen. ''His forbidden and incest feelings or Cagalli. (There you finally know who's Kira's secret crush is.)'' ''WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?" Everyone yelled except for Mir, Sai, and Kuzzey.

* * *

Inside… 

''I what Kira?'' Cagalli asked impatiently. "I LOVE YOU CAGALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Kira yelled loudly. ''WHAT?!?'' Cagalli said disbelievingly. ''I had a huge crush on you during the first war. I always did since you first hugged me. Whenever we hugged, I felt warm inside! I was even happy about the accidental kiss in the 2nd war and our kiss earlier. (I am not making this an incest fic) The real reason on why I kept on sneaking in your room was because I wanted to sleep with you! And the reason I also saved you from your marriage was also because of that and destroying Athrun's Saviour unit."

* * *

Outside… 

''It had to take him 5 years to confess. Well, at least he finally did but…he had choose the wrong timing to do so'' Sai said. ''Kira…is…incest?'' Lacus asked with tears in her blue eyes. ''He still liked Cagalli?'' ''WHY THAT…THAT BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Athrun yelled. ''_So that's why he destroyed my Saviour unit! TO GET CAGALLI WHILE I'M GONE! AND I NEVER KNEW!_'' Athrun thought. He was mad. His eyes screamed murder and intense jealousy. Shinn's was the most horrible. I mean anger and jealousy in VERY bloody red eyes that screamed **VERY VIOLENT MURDER**! That will/might be the scariest thing you've ever seen in Shinn's eyes.

* * *

Inside… 

''But what about Lacus? And Athrun too? It's forbidden for you to do so! (sounds dramatic huh?)" "That's why I'm confessing now! I know you can never accept it but I really do feel that way about you! I'm always jealous at Athrun and maybe a bit of Shinn too but I really do! And…I wanna prove it!'' ''Kira…'' Cagalli said as Kira came closer to her. ''I wanna kiss you.'' ''WHAT?!?'' Cagalli yelled.

* * *

Outside… 

''OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Mir squealed. ''KIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Athrun yelled as the burning jealousy and anger within him burned. As for Shinn, it was the same although it was 10 times scarier than before. Lacus fainted from the sight. Luckily, Meyrin and Luna caught her. ''Lacus-san!''

* * *

Inside… 

''Kira, you shouldn't…I…'' Too late, Kira kissed her as he pushed her to the wall. (This is not a KxC fic okay?) ''Cagalli, I really do love you more than a sister.''

* * *

Outside… 

''KIRA YAMATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Athrun and Shinn yelled loudly. Then the door opened. It was Miriallia's parents. ''We're home!!!!!!!!!!!!'' The two adults yelled going inside the living room. Luckily, Sai closed the TV. ''Huh? Where's Kira and Cagalli?'' Mrs. Haw asked looking at Mir. ''Uhh…um…they…''

* * *

Inside… 

''Let's stop Kira! This is too wrong!'' As she pushed away Kira but he kept on hugging her. ''If you won't let me kiss you, I'll just hug you intimately.'' And so he did.

* * *

Outside… 

Mir's dad began to unlock the hall closet door. When he opened it, he saw Kira and Cagalli hugging in a (ahem!) very, very, intimate way that was too close for comfort. ''MIRIALLIA HAW!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Mir's dad yelled. Kira stopped hugging Cagalli and both ran out of the closet. ''_Oh man! Note to self: Kill Kira_'' Mir thought.

* * *

An hour later… 

Everyone was sent home. Cagalli rode on Athrun's car. He was still mad and jealous at Kira for what happened. (I might wirte a possible sequel for this.) ''Um, Athrun…if you're mad at me, I can get off the car. I'll take the bus instead'' Suddenly, Athrun pulled over to the sidewalk. ''Wait! You can't do that! You'll get kidnapped! And no, I'm not mad at you. It's Kira I'm mad about.'' ''Someone's jealous…'' Cagalli said in a sing-song voice. ''OF COURSE I AM! I mean, my best friend has feelings for you and you're his sister! His twin sister to be in fact! And he never told me during the first war! (you know this is becoming a drama as well) Or even during the second war!'' ''I know that! I'm even surprised myself you know! And you already know that I can't love him!'' ''Is it because it's incest and forbidden?'' ''NO! I already love you and I promised to stay committed to you till we die remember! So…DON'T FORGET THAT!!!!!!!!!!!'' Cagalli yelled loudly. ''Okay…'' Athrun leaned closer to her. ''I promise I won't forget that'' Then he gave her a quick, sweet kiss in the lips. It was gonna take another minute until a police officer in the motorcycle interrupted them. ''Ahem! May I tell you two to take your business in a room.'' ''Uhh…we're sorry.'' Then the two drove away.

* * *

At Mir's house… 

''Miriallia Haw, you are grounded for letting people play Seven Minutes in Heaven in the hall closet!'' Mir's dad scolded Mir. ''_I AM SO GROUNDED!!!!!!!!_'' Mir yelled in her mind.

* * *

Well, that's the story. Please review but no flames! I might write a possible sequel for this soon but I'll post the 2nd story first. 


End file.
